De cosas oportunas
by inupis
Summary: Esta noche, nada ni nadie podía negar que todo era algo inoportuno...  no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD, pasen a leer... es el pago a MaryCheliz que debía


¡Hola!, aquí yo toda irresponsable apareciendo en Fairy Tail cuando aún no actualizo un par de fics xD… bueno, este shot es el pago de una deuda a una de mis lectoras (y mejor amiga): Maricela… les advierto que para mi Jellal en realidad es Gerald (en alguna parte lo conocí por Gerald, así que para mí así se queda), cualquier otra forma de cómo sea el nombre la verdad no me importa…

Fairy Tail le pertenece a alguien de quien no recuerdo el nombre… pera… (voy a revisar otros fics) ah!, los personajes de Fairy Tail son de **Hiro Mashima**, sólo los voy a utilizar para entretener un poco y cumplir una apuesta, sin fines de lucro… ¡Casi, casi lo olvido!, es un AU, no hago de otras cosas xD… y no sé si me quedó muy Ooc, pero no importa, ¡disfruten! (que yo me reí escribiendo). Mmm no hay mayores consideraciones… pero ahí les va:

-Diálogo –Narración –Diálogo –Narración… etc

Narración… y eso sería todo, creo que no puse ni pensamientos ni flashbacks.

* * *

><p><strong>De cosas oportunas<strong>

De lo único de lo que comenzaba a estar consiente era de que hacía frío. Se giró un poco, aún dormido, tratando de buscar calor, al no encontrar lo que esperaba se despertó completamente y trató de ver en la oscuridad el espacio junto a él en la cama.

Encendió la luz del velador y comprobó sus sospechas, estaba solo en la cama y ni rastros de alguien más en la habitación. Esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y dejaba reposar su cabeza en una de sus manos, tapando parcialmente un tatuaje de formas extrañas bajo su ojo derecho.

-No hay forma… -decidió levantarse, últimamente esto le parecía una rutina de nunca acabar, pero le alegraba inmensamente todo lo que la provocaba y más aún los desenlaces que tenían.

Sus movimientos no perturbaban el silencio que envolvía la casa, luego de ponerse un polerón se arregló los mechones azulados que le empezaron a estorbar en la cara. Se dirigió a la cocina, era más lógico y probable encontrarla allí, considerando su estado.

Se detuvo en el umbral al llegar y se cruzó de brazos en actitud algo arrogante mientras miraba inquisidoramente a una mujer de cabellos escarlatas y definida figura revisar el contenido del refrigerador, sin percatarse siquiera de que él había llegado o que la observaban.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender? – le preguntó Gerald cuando ella cerró la portezuela del refrigerador, haciéndola brincar del susto.

-¡Gerald! –recuperándose de la sorpresa volteó a verlo, y notando que la miraba socarronamente por pillarla nuevamente, trató de desviar la atención del asunto en sí -¿Te desperté?, lo siento –trató de parecer segura, dándose aires sensuales sin siquiera notarlo.

-¿Qué hacías? –comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero Erza de inmediato perdió todo rastro de seguridad y lentamente comenzó a alejarse.

-Na-nada… -trató de decir, mentir no era lo suyo.

-Por nada no se deja abandonado a tu querido marido durante la madrugada, en especial cuando hace tanto frío –la acorraló finalmente contra el mesón de la cocina, poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de ella, mientras le hablaba con el rostro muy cerca. Había aplastado todo posible intento de fuga.

Erza estaba nerviosa, y no importa cuánto más pasaran juntos, siempre la cercanía de Gerald en esa actitud la ponían demasiado nerviosa. Frente a sus amigos y al resto del mundo era una mujer inquebrantable, la expresión viva de fuerza y seguridad, era en sí misma una persona admirable… pero con él era como si todo lo que fuera desapareciera para terminar dejándola como un gatito asustado a su merced.

-Yo… tenía…

-¿Tenías un antojo verdad? –preguntó seguro de la respuesta. Aunque ella le decía que estaba para él, trataba en lo posible de no aplicar lo contrario y eso a él le molestaba un poco.

-Sí –Gerald rozó su frente con la de ella, entremezclando así los flequillos escarlatas y azulados de ambos, le besó la frente delicadamente y se enderezó, dejándola completamente libre.

-Haberlo dicho antes… el trabajo de un príncipe es complacer a su princesa –sonrió de lado mientras se dirigía a investigar la alacena y el refrigerador -¿y qué te apetece?

-Yo… tenía ganas de comer helado… ¡pero se me fueron! –dijo apresurada antes de que Gerald alcanzara siquiera a revisar la nevera. Él la miró aguardando, sabía que eso era una excusa porque ya no les quedaba helado y no quería que fuera a comprar… -Ahora quería nuggets con salsa de queso, pero ya no que… -antes de poder terminar vio que Gerald ya estaba saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto -… da… ¡espera!, no es necesario que vayas a comprar, mañana puedo ir yo… -justo en ese momento Gerald asomó a medio vestir para encararla.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que me gusta complacer tus antojos?, especialmente si te ruborizas así –dijo viendo como la cara de Erza alcanzaba un tono semejante a sus cabellos al verlo medio desnudo –Además luego me los puedo cobrar –sonrió galante mientras procedía a continuar cambiándose. Erza quedó momentáneamente paralizada, pero luego sonrió y le ayudó a salir.

*** Dejo a su imaginación las compras de Gerald… ***

Casi una hora después ella se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo los nuggets luego de untarlos, junto a Gerald, quien de vez en cuando sacaba uno y lo comía untándolo también.

-Gracias Gerald –cuando acabaron Erza recogió los platos.

-No me las des… aún –ya en la cocina Erza se dispuso a lavar lo poco que se ensució y en cuanto acabó Gerald la cogió por detrás apretujándola contra él. –Ahora sí, dame las gracias –le dijo imperante en el oído, para luego besarle el cuello.

-¡Gerald! –Erza se sorprendió de nuevo y se estremeció, pero aún tenía cordura –deja que me seque las manos… - en cuanto se giró un poco él la besó en los labios y cogió delicadamente las manos de ella colgándoselas al cuello.

-Puedes secarlas en mi pelo, no me molesta –dijo separando sus labios momentáneamente. Erza ya sin excusas lo besó también, pero transmitiendo la felicidad y amor que sentía por él. Ya sin recato, pasaron a caricias más intensas y besos más profundos, el aire era la necesidad básica más molesta cada instante, las manos de Erza se habían secado entre los mechones de cabello de su amado hacia ya un rato e iban a proceder a otro nivel cuando se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por el teléfono de muro de la cocina.

Gerald molesto más que otra cosa trató de serenarse, dejándole a su esposa la tarea de atender tan de madrugada a quien les interrumpiera.

-¿Aló?, bue…

-¡Erza! –una voz demasiado animada y gritona se escuchaba por la línea –¡Jaja!, ¡sabía que te encontraría despierta!, ¡seguro tienes hambre! –Erza y Gerald no podían entender nada de nada –Por supuesto… hmm, hmmm… considerando que tienes a una mini Erza dentro jajajajaja, tiene que alimentarse bien para ser igual de genial que su madre jajajaja –del otro lado del teléfono un chico de rosados cabellos hablaba de lo más animado mientras jugueteaba con un gatito azul.

-¿Natsu?

-Ah, adivina qué, mañana con Happy vamos a ir a visitarlos, te hecha de menos –Gerald que hasta ese momento no entendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Natsu, le arrebató el teléfono a Erza.

-¡Ni de broma!, llama para eso en la mañana si tanto te importa.

-Pero si ya es de mañana…

-¡Son cerca de las tres!

-Ves, es de mañana –Erza vio como Gerald no podía aún comprender la lógica del pelirosado, y como amiga de tiempo se dispuso a hablar.

-Natsu, escúchame bien… no vuelvas a llamar tan de mañana ¿entendiste?, tendrás que esperar como mínimo a que salga el sol… o sino voy a decirle a Lucy que te corra –Natsu estaba vacacionando en una de las propiedades de Lucy. Antes de decir alguna palabra más Natsu se disculpó apresurado tartamudeando, siempre le había tenido miedo a Erza y parecía que se había enojado. –No cambia nunca… al menos ya colgó.

-Traje helado también –dijo Gerald cambiando la plática.

-Me voy a dormir, lo más seguro es que Natsu planee llegar no más allá de las diez…

-Mi fin de semana… -se dirigieron a la habitación matrimonial luego de dejar ordenado y apagadas las luces - Debes compensarme por tu amiguito y su inoportuna interrupción… y ya que estamos despiertos… a ambos nos cuesta volver a quedarnos dormidos…

-A- a mí no me cuesta.

-No mientas Erza, querida… -Retomaron finalmente lo que el pelirosado había interrumpido, hasta que el sueño los venció y volvieron a dormir juntos, esta vez con Gerald abrazando a Erza, para impedir de cierta manera que se fugara nuevamente durante lo que restaba de madrugada.

Se despertaron cerca de las ocho de la mañana con el incesante sonido del timbre. Luego de ponerse una bata Gerald disgustado hizo pasar a Natsu y lo dejó con la orden de no soltar al gato dentro. Cuando salieron presentables Erza preparó el desayuno de los tres mientras Gerald se burlaba disimuladamente de Natsu por la forma en que era acosado luego de los conciertos, ya que era partícipe de una banda de rock.

Extrañamente Gerald aprovechaba las oportunidades que se le brindaban para disgustar al chico, pero luego se reía de las actitudes que tomaba. De esa forma pasaron rápido el día hasta que Natsu se despidió bien entrada la tarde, no sin antes abrazar a Erza y estimar el peso que había ganado en ese tiempo, avergonzándola sobre manera.

-Igual no es mucho, aunque es entendible si apenas van tres meses… Te la encargo –dijo poniéndose serio mientras miraba a Gerald.

-Por supuesto.

-Si le haces algo… te enfrentarás a todos los que queremos a Erza –sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que estaba de más advertir. Gerald sonrió finalmente y le revolvió la cabeza al chico que contaba con dieciocho, mientras él ya tenía veinticinco.

-Con lo que me costó poder estar con ella… ni de broma… ahora vete antes de que te eche, y no vuelvas a llamar en la madrugada –Natsu por toda respuesta sonrió mientras se iba. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, esa era una familia recién formándose con un próspero futuro. Ya los visitaría otro día… y mejor para cuando ya tuvieran al nuevo miembro, que estaba seguro sería chica.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Bueno… creo que se me alargó un poco hacia el final… hay varias cosas innecesarias… pero igual me gustó xD… sean buenos conmigo!, es mi primer fic en el área de Fairy Tail… y si les gusta y me dejan reviews prometo hacer almenos un shot más y talvez un fic… obviamente Gerza, porque me gusta mucho esa pareja… aunque no hay como el ichiruki… ¡Viva el ichiruki!... y el ulquihime ajajajajajaa, que también es bien lindo ^^ y sobre el título... fue lo único que se me ocurrió, si me recomiendan alguno lo puedo cambiar.<p>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
